


i wanna be the best you've ever known

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Out of Character, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>где-то фальшивый завтрак, где-то настоящие чувства</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be the best you've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> стало грустно? пиши ларри! даже если ни во что не попадаешь!

— И запомни, однажды он сделает что-то, чего ты от него не ожидаешь, — так говорит мама и Луи старается не закатывать глаза при подобных фразах (потому что он любит маму, а ещё она _хорошо_ его воспитала).

и немного потому что она говорит про Гарри какие-то особенные вещи

в которые Луи не хочется верить;

(так не будет больно)

— Мам, _прошу тебя_.

— Как хочешь, я больше не буду, дорогой, — она гладит его по щеке, и они продолжают разговор о прошедшем туре.

она будет возвращаться к этой теме не раз

Луи не устанет любопытствовать.

(матери видят то, чего не видят дети, да?)

—

— Люблю вас, — Найл отставляет стакан в сторону и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Кто-то у нас напился, да?

— Не больше, чем обычно, и всё равно буду стоять на ногах дольше вас.

— Да? — Гарри улыбается им из-за стакана с водой (и лимоном).

— Стайлс, ты просто засранец, ты ведь знаешь? — стонет Найл.

— Стой, но ты любишь его? — уточняет Зейн.

Они подкалывают друг друга как обычно.

— Люблю, но это не отменяет...

— Того факта, что сегодня он будет укладывать каждого из нас спать, — заканчивает Луи. Вполне возможно слова уже не хотят становиться в нужном порядке, но взгляд Гарри заставляет Луи подумать о чём-то совершенно _другом_.

ещё не вместе, но уже так близко, что не разбить

что-то подобное когда-то про них сказал Лиам.

про пятерых человек.

( _на самом деле больше про Гарри и Луи, про Луи и Гарри_ )

—

Ему не нравится прятаться, мало кому может понравиться, но вариантов нет.

Гарри начинает носить кольца, Луи думает, что сходит с ума. Светлое будущее вроде бы здесь, только руку протянуть, но что-то не срастается, рушится, а они только смотрят вокруг и не понимают, что делать теперь.

Скандалы медленно, но верно врываются в их жизнь, как сквозняк из плохо прикрытой двери.

от сквозняков вреда намного меньше, застуженная спина или шея

не бесконечные ночи в попытках найти выход из безвыходного положения.

— Нас заковали в цепи, да? — голос у Гарри наполнен тем, чему Луи не хочет давать название.

отчаянием, обречённостью, страданием

это не так сложно — давать определения происходящим вещам.

(только когда дело касается Гарри, Луи знает, что сможет выдержать боль за двоих, если это потребуется)

—

— Мы сами создаём своих демонов.

— Лиам, сделай одолжение, съеби пока я не сломал телефон о твою голову.

— Тебе забыли дать вторую кружку утреннего кофе?

Знает ведь. Не только про кофе, но лучше попытаться начать с шутки.

— Я не хочу...

— Мы можем сходить развлечься, что скажешь? Попробуем вытащить Найла.

— Ты прямо вечеринку года планируешь закатить, да?

— Зейн будет.

— И Перри.

— И Перри, но мы сейчас решаем как ты хочешь поступить. Что скажешь? Клуб? Или номер, пицца и приставка?

Лиам не будет отходить от Луи пока София не станет раздражаться, и тогда его место займёт Зейн, но Перри сама придёт к ним и даже Найл не сможет спасти Луи от всей этой лажи с ( _якобы_ ) настоящими девушками.

— Он ещё не вернулся?

— Нет, плановый поход на завтрак.

где-то фальшивый завтрак, где-то настоящие чувства

чужая подпись под несколькими листами бумаги, гарантия неразглашения 

( _просто останься со мной под одеялом, прошу_ )

—

— И любовь всей твоей жизни — твой главный секрет, — Зейн выдыхает, Луи чувствует — голова начинает кружиться, пока ещё слабо.

— Ты мне это говоришь.

— Моя история это не сказка.

— В каком месте моя история похожа на сказку?

— Любовь с первого взгляда, — Зейн затягивается снова и закрывает глаза, медленно раскачиваясь в такт музыке, выдыхает в итоге и начинает кашлять, а когда прекращает, говорит: — так мне говорила мама, знаешь. _Любовь с первого взгляда_.

Разговор двух людей с разбитыми сердцами.

Ладно, сердце Луи не разбито, но если бы хоть что-то пошло иначе, кто знает...

Сердце Зейна разбито.

— Любовь с первого взгляда, этого слишком мало, чтобы стать похожим на сказку.

Луи никогда не скажет Зейну про Лиама и его...

( _о господи, ты видел его глаза в первую нашу встречу?_ )

— У вас парные татуировки. У вас есть собственный дом.

— Эй, никто не знает где я живу, — он говорит " _я_ " теперь намного чаще, почти не сбивается.

— Вы оба хотите детей.

— Мы оба находимся в группе, которая сейчас на пике успеха, мы всё — секс-символы, в ориентации которых никто не усомнится. Никто не должен усомниться.

— Не заставляй мне напоминать про...

— Заткнись, он тогда выпил, он был счастлив. Мы немного расслабились.

— И ты тоже. Тоже был счастлив, — кривоватая ухмылка Зейна завершает утверждение.

— Это не в счёт, Зейн, качество той съёмки можно поставить под вопрос не сильно заморачиваясь.

— Сделай-ка затяжку, а то болтаешь пиздец много.

Луи делает затяжку и совсем не думает о том, что мог бы сказать про это Гарри.

что он скажет

(ненавижу этот вкус на твоих губах, ненавижу то, что тебе нужно накуриться чтобы расслабиться, ненавижу)

и что он сделает _после_ этого.

— Твой главный секрет.

— У всех должны быть главные секреты, знаешь.

— Только бы не грязные, — смеётся Зейн и Луи думает, что сейчас они оба находятся на тонкой грани между возможностью посмеяться и возможность довести друг друга до истерики.

— 

— Мы можем сделать это.

да, так они говорят друг другу

маленькая ложь только для них двоих 

(жалюзи не пропускают свет, стены — звуки, телефоны выключены, дыхание всё ещё не пришло в норму)

пока они могут только лгать вот так;

Луи закрывает глаза быстрее, чем даёт Гарри заметить перемену настроения.

— Ты же знаешь, да?

— Знаю.

весь мир знает;

—

Случается либо ничего, либо слишком много всего сразу. Луи каждое утро отрекается от мыслей свалить и не возвращаться.

Луи, но не Зейн.

Дальше всё идёт только хуже, дальше идёт слишком жестокая ложь (отличный щит, такой толстенный, что никто не пробьётся).

дальше идёт очередная чужая подпись под несколькими листами бумаги

_гарантия неразглашения?_

Он ненавидит трогать чужих людей, держать за руки, делать вид, что это (это-то!) — настоящее. Как часто вы видели меня с этом девушкой?

_ни разу_

её ладонь — не ладонь Гарри

руки хочется помыть

Гарри начинают спрашивать, как его самочувствие, настроение, не случилось ли чего.

— Всё, чего мы хотим на данный момент — скорее выпустить альбом.

Луи хочется услышать то, насколько ближе они стали к избавлению от цепей.

(они не стали золотыми, только ржавыми, сковывающими движения, речь, меняющими поведение)

(Луи ненавидит себя за слабость)

(Гарри отговаривает: "ты делаешь меня сильнее")

Это не может быть ложью.

—

В глазах фанатов группа рушится как подорванный дом.

— Мы ведь не сделаем этого? — Найл перебирает струны гитары.

Луи хочется разбить гитару о стену.

Ему хочется обнять Найла так, чтобы начали кости хрустеть. Чтобы не осталось идиотских мыслей.

Не предадим друг друга.

клятва не на крови, что не преуменьшало её серьёзности

вместе 

вместе

вместе

_Зейн, ты мудак_

вместе, Найл

— Тебе стоит меньше забивать себе голову этим, Найл, хочешь, мы сделаем татуировку?

— Мы не снимались во "Властелине колец", Луи, так что это может подождать.

— Как скажешь.

Они смотрят на то, как небо медленно меняет цвет. Новый день, новые открытия, новые трудности. Но Луи всё равно легче дышать. А Найлу?

— Мы не бросим друг друга.

— Отлично, дружище.

Найл откладывает гитару и пододвигается ближе к Луи, они ждут пока придут Лиам и Гарри вот так — давая себе впитать красоту уходящего дня.

— 

Он волнуется, они все волнуются, Гарри не может перестать теребить подол рубашки.

Луи выбирал её.

Лиам постоянно поправляет шляпу, а по Найлу можно подумать только, что он скучает по гипсу (на который можно было бы отвлечься).

— Всё будет круто.

— Да.

— Мы не подведём никого, так ведь, да?

— Да, — Лиам всё ещё звучит неуверенно.

Волнение становится сильнее, Луи упорно не трогает ни свою одежду, ни волосы, ни телефон.

Он не трогает Гарри, но разглядывает его.

отросшие волосы;

почти незаметную щетину;

пальцы, сжимающие... что?

— Нам пора, у вас есть три минуты, Лиам и Найл, вы выйдете с противоположной стороны.

— Вы уверены?

— Более чем, давайте же, Гарри, Луи, три минуты, вы услышите сигнал и увидите его тоже.

— Хорошо, мы поняли.

Они остаются вдвоём.

( _он сделает что-то, чего ты от него не ожидаешь_ )

тогда, когда нельзя было бы ожидать, да, мам?

— У меня мало времени, — начинает Гарри и Луи впивается кончиками пальцев в собственные ладони.

правда, ты делаешь это?

ты хоть можешь представить себе, как сильно я тебя...

— И я знаю, в нашем случае это должны бы быть новые парные татуировки, но, — он раскрывает ладонь, даёт Луи увидеть маленькую коробочку.

— Если ты захочешь.

— Да.

это произошло несколько лет назад

их поздравили многие, но у них не было

колец

_не было колец_

Луи дрожащими пальцами достаёт оба кольца.

— Одна минута, — улыбается ему в губы Гарри.

они делают это одновременно — одевают друг другу кольца

парные кольца, ничего лишнего

(чуть позже у Луи будет время разглядеть их как следует)

(целая вечность)

— Мы делаем это?

— Да, — он целует Гарри, смеется так, как будто внутри лопаются пузырьки шампанского.

Звуковой сигнал, световой сигнал, они выходят на площадку и слышат дикий рёв толпы.

(ржавые цепи падают, испаряются)

Найл и Лиам улыбаются им и бегут навстречу, как будто не виделись годы.

—

— Дуэтный альбом? Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я помогал вам?

— Да, придурок.

— А Гарри?

Гарри забирает у Луи трубку и включает громкую связь.

— Ты, Лиам и Найл — все трое поможете, Зейн. Ты согласен?

— Пожалуй. Ох, стой, я не поздравил вас, чуваки!

— Подлец.

— Колитесь, теперь всё стало проще?

где-то да, где-то нет

они всё ещё не привыкли, даже спустя полгода

— Скорее да, ты же знаешь.

— Нет, если честно.

— Тогда, думаю, тебе и Лиаму нужно обсудить кое-что примерно... — Луи смотрит на дисплей, просчитывает даты, — Через полторы недели, ждём тебя у нас.

— Это _охренеть_ какая плохая идея.

— Ты не будешь жаловаться, Малик, — Гарри прикрывает глаза рукой (Луи сновь смотрит на кольцо). — Нам нужно собираться, мы позвоним в выходные, не вздумай опять не брать трубку.

— Ладно, ладно, мистер Стайлс, не будьте таким грозным. Пока, ребята, хорошего отдыха.

Гарри допивает чай и забирает со стола пустые чашки.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал...

он верил всему, что говорила мама

и ему не было больно от этих слов

(сердце знало вернее, с самого начала)

— Мы можем чуть задержатся, — предлагает Гарри и Луи...

что?

не может ему отказать

( _потому что ты, Стайлс, всё ещё читаешь мои мысли, завязывай_ ).

—

— Я сделаю так, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь как дома.


End file.
